Anyone Else
by Saffron James
Summary: COMPLETE Tru needs help, but who will save her? anyone else? COMPLETE
1. Just too much

**Anyone Else?**

_**ONE IN THE SAME**_

Tru needs help. Who will save her? Will this mystery savior come in

time?Does Tru fall for her savior? Ooh...suspense.

Tru: MY mother had the calling and she passed it down onto me, so If you think im

ever gonna stop you're wrong. You've gone too far this time, Jack...So...ummmm do

you want to come over and spend Christmas with us?Bang Help me!

Jack wakes up from the dream, and sits straight up...drenched in sweat. Something bad

was gonna happen, he needed to help her, but how? She didn't hate him, he thought,

but he knew she wasn't falling for him. He definitely fell for her...she was so beautiful

and smart, and they had so much in common except for two things...he hurt her really

bad with Luc and he worked for her father. He could never tell her this, despite him

wanting to quit. She would definitely hate him then. No turning back.

Jack: You know there are consequences to the things you do...you know what I really

hate, the way you're looking at me right now. Bang Help me!

Tru wakes up from the dream and sits straight up...drenched in sweat. Something bad

was going to happen, she just didn't know what. Was it Jack that needed saving, or

someone else? Would she save him? Ever since christmas, they had formed a

friendship. She had forgiven him for Luc and Jensen. Was this relationship going

somewhere where she had once felt before?

Telephone Rings

Davis: Hello Tru!

Tru: Hey, D.

Davis: your brother came by earlier looking for you. You should give him a call, he

sounded frantic.

Tru: Did he say anything else?

Davis: Im sorry but no, though he said it concerned your father.

Tru: I wonder why...

Davis: Well, you should go give him a call.

Tru: ok, I will

Dials Harrison's Number

Tru: Harry?

Harry: Tru...is-s that you?

Tru: Omg! Harry where are you? You sound like you're in trouble.

Harry: I am.

Tru: Well, tell me where you are!

_**Family Matters**_

Tru: Well, tell me where you are!

Harry: at the morgue...

Tru: what? Davis, just called me...

Line goes dead

Tru: hello? Harry!

Goes to Morgue

Tru: Davis! Harry!

: Hello Tru...

Tru: no way...dad? tear flows down cheek

Richard: hello, tru...

Tru: where's davis and harrison?

Richard: They're fine, its you who I really want...

Tru: why...what have I done?

Richard: so naive...I guess Jack just wanted to protect you from me...his...boss

Tru: no...that would mean...tears streaming you...killed...Mom!

Richard: I did no such thing...Carl did.

Tru: you hired him! how could you?

Richard: I was doing my job...

Tru: no...mom wouldn't have

Richard: I know...I did love her though

Tru: I don't believe you

Richard: you know, you'll fall for someone too...someone like an opposite...like Jack,

that's what im here to stop.

Tru:...what? Stop...what do you mean?

Richard: always with the question aren't you?

Tru:...

Richard: well, its gone on your mother's line as being essentially LIFE and its always

able to pass that gift if bound to a complete opposite, essentially DEATH...do you

understand

Tru: you didnt know...did you? that I had the powers...

Richard: when meredith told me that Elise spoke to you, I knew then.

Tru: When did you know that the only way to pass the line of Life was with and Life and Death

Richard: since I moved here

Tru: are you here to kill me, daddy?

Richard: Tru, don't...

Tru: don't what?

Richard: im not gonna kill you because I can't

Tru: what?

Richard: belive it or not I love you and I wasnt gonna kill you...just...jack...

Tru: What!

_**Rescue and Death**_

Tru: What!

Richard: That way I don't have to hurt you, darling

Tru: What makes you think he'll even come?

Richard: Because, my dear, well there are reasons I know and reasons I theorize. We'll start with my knowledge. I know he's a good person and that he hates his job.

Tru: What's your theory?

Richard: Well, it's a long story

Tru: We have time...

Richard: ok... Well, just for you to know, your mother and I fell in love, knowing both what each other were.

Tru: What does this have to do with Jack?

Richard: Because, my darling, I think he has fallen for you...as I do think you have for him.

Tru: no way, you're crazy

Meanwhile, don't think I forgot about harrison and Davis...

Harry: Come on Davis, wake up!

Davis: huh? what? where am I?

harry: My father knocked you out and tied you up with me. I think he's gonna hurt Tru...

Davis:No not Tru. Jack.

Harry: What does Jack have to do with this?

Davis: I don't know much, but Richard is using Tru as bait, for Jack.

Harry: If Jack doesn't come, what happens?

Davis: Tru dies.

Harry: We have to get outta here

Davis: yes, but how?

Harry: get my knife out of my pocket

Davis gets knife and gives it to Harrison

Harry: yes! cuts Davis Let's go save Tru!

Davis: No, we have to get Jack

Harry: Why!

Davis: We don't want to surprise Richard, and accidentally getting Tru killed.

Hary: fine...

Voice talking

Davis: What was that?

Harry: It's Tru and dad!

Davis and Harrison listen

Tru: Why does this have to do with Jack?

Richard: Because, my darling, I think he has fallen for you, as I do think you have for him.

Tru: What! You're crazy...

Harry: Do you think that's true? do you think he loves her?

Davis: yes...but you have to let me ask him some questions first

Harry: ok... let's go.

Harry and Davis get out of the morgue to find Jack, and they spot him at Starbucks.

Davis: Harry, look!

Harry: I know, but what exactly are we gonna tell him?

Davis: good question...well before we tell him anything, I need to ask some questions.

Harry: ok. (to Jack) hello.

Jack: Harrison, to what do I welcome this glorious visit? oh Davis too, now, if Tru's here, then its a party, where is she?

Davis: Before we say anything, I have a few questions

Jack: ok. shoot.

Davis: Do you know Richard Davies?

Jack: May I ask the relevance of this question?

Harry: Tru may die, now DO YOU KNOW MY FATHER?

Jack: yes...i-is she all right?

Davis: We don't know, but he might kill her, but first we need to know why

Jack: I will help, next question please

Davis: So, how do you know him?

Jack: ummmmmmmmm, let's see where to start...well he had my power, but was comsumed by it and-

Harry: he had your power...and married my mother

Jack: so it would seem

Davis: Well that would mean-that they could have known about each other...

Jack: I guess so... anyway, he is a bad man, he had his wife killed, as well as-

Harry: WHAT!

Jack: yes, im sorry...but he also wants to stop something. I thought it was me, but now Im pretty sure it Tru, too but I really don't know why

Davis: He wants to stop another life coming. He must think that you and Tru will get together.

Jack: Well, that seems highly unlikely

Davis: oh really, that's not what I think

Jack: what do you think?

Davis: pauses well...do you have feelings for her?

CUTS BACK TO TRU AND RICHARD


	2. A life for a life

Tru: Why ,again, do you think he'll come?

Richard: Because I came for your mother

Tru: You also killed her (coldly)

Richard: I do love her

Tru: Yeah, when? Before or after you hired Carl?

Richard: I did what I had to. I still regret it though.

Tru: Yeah you better, but I'm glad to see you have changed your ways, oh wait a minute...never mind...I'm still tied up!

Richard: Now, now. I want to ask you a question, do you think he'll come?

Tru: Yes. But only because Harrison will get him.

Richard: You're right, but Jack will come because of his heart.

Tru: You are unbelievable.

Richard: You feel it too, don't you? Look past all the pain and just look in your heart.

Tru:(long pause) I-

Cut Back to Davis

Davis: I knew it!

Harrison could not believe what he heard. In the back of his mind, he sort of already knew. Davis was ecstatic because his theories proved to be correct, but then he looked at Jack and wondered why he was so sad. Suddenly, it came to him.

Davis: You're not coming back are you?

Harry: What do you mean, Davis, Jack is bringing Tru to us.

Davis: Didn't you hear him earlier? He said he needed someone to come with him to bring her back.

Harry realizes it.

Jack: Come on, Harrison, we have to go.

Jack and Harrison head to morgue and get there.

Jack: I will distract your father, while you get Tru. You must hurry and get the hell out of there when you do.

Harry: okay, see you

Jack: yeah...

Jack goes in to face Richard

Richard: hello, Jack

Jack: Why, Richard, so nice to see you. Might I venture to ask what you are doing here?

Richard: why, you are just in time, my boy, I was just telling Tru about you.

Jack: did you spill your secret, Richard?

Richard: Unfortunately, yes, but I had the pleasure to spill yours.

Jack: What exactly are you talking about?

Richard: You know exactly what I am talking about

Jack: What have you done? Where is she?

Richard: I want to know why you betrayed me. How could you go behind my back and...I warned you not to fall for her, yet you did...You have no idea how I tried to prevent this.

Jack: You're not Fate. You can't mess with people's lives anymore.

Richard: You're wrong Jack. (pulls out a gun)

Harrison sneaks to Tru

Harrison: Tru!

Tru: Harry?...Harry! Oh my god, you have no idea how happy I am to see you.

Harry: We have to go...and I mean now!

Tru: Okay, but I saw Jack come in, what about him?

Harry: come on...

Tru: Harry...he could be in trouble...

Harry: Just come on

Tru: What aren't you telling me?

Harry: Jack told me to bring you to safety, not to wait for him...he's distracting dad.

Tru: He could die!

Harry: I think he knows. Davis says he thinks that Dad might have hurt you, so that's why Jack needed me to save you.

Tru: You mean to say, he's dying for me?

Harry: Yes...(gunshot)

Tru: Nooooooooo! (runs, finds Jack, and sobs) no, please, Jack, ask me. I'll do anything, just ask me...Jack? (cries harder)

Harry: Tru, we have to go...

Tru: No! He's gonna ask!

Harry: Tru, no...


	3. I Don't Know

Davis thinks: I wonder what;s waking him so long...(pause, followed by a gunshot) no, please, don't let it be her. I'm gonna go find her.

Carrie: hey, Davis I was just gonna ask you for lunch. What's wrong?

Davis: let me catch you up. (explains everything)

Carrie: Who do you think was shot? oh, I hope not Tru.

Davis: I have a feeling, but I just hope that I am wrong.

Richard starts to leave but is stopped by Tru

Tru: what have you done? You have no soul.

Harry: Tru, he's not worth it.

Richard: You're just angry that I win, and you can't do anything about it. Now just remember, I spared you.

Tru: oh what a noble thing, _dad_...just get away from me!

Richard leaves

(Davis and Carrie remain silent as he passes by)

The rain was everywhere. There was a funeral with a small crowd gathered around a weeping woman. The woman, stood in the rain, while her brother tried to coherce her under the umbrella. The headstone marked Jack Harper. Tru awoke to find herslef in a hospital next to a bed, to her surprise, empty. She stood up and went to find a nurse. Just then, Davis and Carrie found a confused Tru.

Davis: How are you?

Carrie: We talked to a nurse, she said he was still in surgery.

Tru: I really don't know what to feel

Davis: We understand.

Carrie: If you need anything, like to talk, we're here, okay?

Tru: Thank you, both. (to Davis) Where's Harrison?

Davis: He's supposed to be picking up coffee but it appears that he is picking up nurses.

Tru: (chuckles) That's Harry

Davis: yeah...(to Carrie) Why don't you go check on him?

(Carrie leaves)

Davis: What's going on? Do you want to explain?

Tru: I have no idea what I'm doing here. I don't know how I should feel; sad, happy, angry, I just don't know...

Davis: (sighs) well, why did you break down when you thought he died?

Tru: I don't know, at first I thought I was just angry at my father, but it didn't feel like that was the only thing.

Davis: do you think you were telling yourself something?

Tru: I don't know, you know, I'm really tired, I think I am gonna go home. Can you call me when he gets out?

Davis: okay.

(Tru leaves)

Carrie: I passed Tru in the hall, where is she going?

Davis: Home. she is sonfused right now. I don't really blame her. I mean, look her enemies are her friends and her father betrayed her.

Carrie: What do you think will happen?

Davis: I really don't know.

(Nurse comes in)

Nurse: Mr. Davis?

Davis: yes?

Nurse: We need to talk.


	4. Here we go

Davis: how is he doing?

Nurse: he has entered comatose, and we feel the worst. He had a severe blood loss. There is something we can do , but it is dangerous especially in his condition.

Davis: what is it?

Nurse: It's another surgery, but it requires time, which if he loses a severe amout of blood, he will not get it.

Davis: Right now he is on life support, and the only one who can make this decision is who?

Nurse: a Mr. Richard Davies.

Davis: can anyone else have jurisdiction over this decision?

Nurse: yes, a senior child of the party, in this case, his daughter, Tru.

Davis: What if there is a disagreement within both parties?

Nurse: If one of the parties agree then we will go ahead with the procedure, because we want to make sure that we have done everything we can to help the patient, and if its in the best interest of the patient, then we will proceed.

Davis: Thank you. I will inform Miss Davies.

Nurse: I have already called Mr. Davies.

Davis: Ma'am, can you please tell me when he arrives?

Nurse: will do.

(Dials Tru)

Tru: hello?

Davis: Tru, you need to get down here immediately

Tru: coming.

(Tru arrives and Davis explains)

Tru: I'll let the nurse know to go ahead.

Davis: you do understand that it's dangerous right?

Tru: yes, it's my fault that he is in a coma, so I have to make sure he can live.

Nurse: Mr. Davis? Mr. Davies has arrived, and he would like a word with his daughter.

Tru: Thank you.

(Davis leaves)

Richard: I hope you know what you're doing.

Tru: still sore that you're gonna lose.

Richard: Be careful Tru, you don't want to be responsible for his death again, now do you?

Tru: he'll make it.

Richard: how do you know?

Tru: its Fate.

Nurse: we're taking him down now. would you both like to sit in the waiting room?

Richard: I am leaving.

Tru: I'm coming.

(An hour passes)

Davis: Harrison, I told you! It was her own decision.

Harrison: I don't think I can stand to see my sister be destroyed again.

Davis: don't worry so much, i'm sure it will all be allright.

Harrison: That is a kiss of death.

Tru: hey, guys, anything yet?

(Nurse enters)

Nurse: There were some complications. I'm sorry, but he didn't make it.

Tru: No...no way...not again.

Harry: Tru... it's gonna be okay.

(Tru, mortified, rushes to Jack)

Davis and Harry: Tru!

Tru: I'm so sorry...Jack, please forgive me...

Jack: Tru, help me!

Tru: oh thank God.


	5. Lost Memories

Tru: Thank God!

(Dials Jack)

Jack: hello?

Tru: hey, we need to talk

Jack: Okay, um, where do you want to meet?

Tru: How about the Cafe in ten minutes?

Jack: okay.

(Tru Dials Harry)

Tru: Harry!

Harry: hey sis! I was just gonna go to the morgue to meet you for breakfast

Tru: Meet me at the Cafe in five minutes

Harry: ok

Tru: Can you call Davis too?

(ten minutes later, Jack and Tru come in to find everyone waiting)

Harry: What is he doing here?

Tru: we will explain

Jack: Tru? I don't know what on earth you are talking about

Tru: what...(Explains to everyone the previous day)

Jack: Maybe that's why i can't remeber. becaus I died.

Tru: probably, Davis?

Davis: I just understand something

Tru: what?

Davis: why would Harrison and I get Jack to help us?

Tru: because...hmmm...I really don't know. Jack, you can't remember at all?

Jack: Nope. I mean, i believe you , but then again I just wish I could remeber.

Tru: you know, Jenson sometimes remebers some things..

Jack: he was supposed to die

Tru: okay, let's not fight...

Jack: man, what the hell happened yesterday, you actually are being nice to me-wait this seems sorta familiar.

Tru: what?

Jack: I remeber Davis asking me tons of questions, and then saying like he was right or something

(Davis's eyes widen)

(Ring Ring)

Tru: hello?

Richard: hello, Tru.

Tru: (mouths) It's him. How are you?

Richard: Im good, Now do you me a favor and get to a nice place away from your bodyguards and we can have a nice chat.

(Tru leaves to go outside)

Davis: I know, well I think I know what you remember

(Cuts Back)

Tru: No! you listen!

(Cuts Back)

Davis: I have this theory...

(Cuts Back)

Richard: Does he remember?

(Cuts Back)

Jack: let's say you're right, but does she know?

(Cuts Back)

Tru: What do you mean?

(Cuts Back)

Davis: She is very preceptive, but in some things very blind.

(Cuts Back)

Richard: Meet with me in the morgue in one hour, oh and bring Jack

(Cuts Back)

Davis: Do you?

Tru: What makes you think I'll come?

(Cuts Back)

Jack: I do...

(Cuts Back)

Richard: Honey, where's Harrison?

(Cuts Back)

Davis: Harrison, do you want to say anything...where is he?

Tru: Davis, it's happening! we have to go now!

(They exit)

Harrison: Where did they go? (sees waitress) thinks: wow she's hot. Hi!

Laura the waitress: hello.

Harrison: reads: Oreo tong. I like your shirt.

Laura: thanks would you like some coffee? on me?

Harry: How about lunch?

Laura: okay, let me tell my boss. (tells him)

(Harry and Laura leave for lunch)


	6. Face to Face

Chapter 6: Face to Face

Tru: so, Davis, you stay out here and wait for Harrison, okay?

Davis: (grumbles) Fine

Jack: Ready?

(Tru and Jack walk in morgue)

Richard: Nice to see you two. well, would someone like to fill me in? No? Well I guess I 'll just make you...

Jack: Richard, what exactly do you want?

Richard: You traitor, how dare you talk to me! I thought I taught you better that that. She got to you didn't she? And might I add in more ways than one?

(Jack looks away)

Tru: What the hell are you talking about?

Richard: Why don't you ask Jack?

Tru: How about you give me a straight answer for once, _dad._

Richard: Your witty repertoire is satisying, no wonder he likes you.

Tru: I guess not. Who? What he?

Richard: I know you are smarter than this, since we're on the subject how's Jenson?

Tru: Keep him out of this...

Richard: but darling, you're a part of this, he's a part of this. Don't worry, im not gonna ruin the surprise that I have for both of you.

Tru: What surprise?

Richard: Before I reveal my greatest achievement, you have to understand why

Tru: fine, why?

Richard: you can blame it all on Jack

Tru: why?

Richard: He betrayed me. Just because I fell for my opposite, your mother. Now, I made a mistake, that doesn't mean he had to! I tried to stop it! You...

Jack: How can you live with yourself...you hired someone to kill your own wife! Then you found me, and convinced me that this was right, well that is why I quit! Christmas, I think it was. even though I didn't have any-

Richard: Allies? I warned you that if you left me for her, there would be consequences. Look who you've got-me? hell no. Tru? well I'm sure I can still answer that question. Did you think if you left, that she would love you back? huh? Stop protecting her!

Jack: I can at least try! I did, too.

Richard: I remember, what a nice little funeral!

Jack: You bastard! You killed her, and she asked me! Me!

Richard: yes, did you tell her? Does she know?

Jack: She hates me, okay? I didn't want her to do anything stupid if I told her about you! I couldn't really say, hey I almost died for you, you don't remember because then I'd have to tell you that I l-

Richard: yes?

Jack: (really quietly) love you

Richard: oh yes, the why has been answered. here comes the surprise. May I present my own mole,my helper, Jenson

(Tru faints, Jack rushes to her)


	7. Lost and Found

Chapter 7: Lost and Found

(Harrison and Laura at lunch)

Harry:So what's your hobby?

Laura: well, its more of an addiction, really. I like to gamble. That's why I had to take the job at the cafe.

Harry: No way! I love to gamble, that's why I work for my dad

Laura: We really have so much in common...I have a question for you, do you want to see me again?

Harry: Yes, I really do, same time tomorrow?

Laura: okay bye bye. (Harry Pays)

(Dials Davis)

Harry: Morgue man, dude where are you? I went to the bathroom, I came out, and ya'll were gone. Then I found I found this waitress and we had lunch.

Davis: Your father must have tricked Tru. She thought you were with him.

Harry: Oh man! where are you?

Davis: outside the morgue

Harry: I'll see in five

-------------------------------------

(Tru wakes up)

Jack: are you okay?

Tru: yeah, I just couldn't believe what was going on

Jack: This is the truth, I didn't know about Jenson. I'm really sorry.

Tru: It's not just that

Jack: hold on, your father's coming.

Richard: How is she?

Jack: well, aren't you father of the year.when did you start to care?

Richard: She is still my daughter...oh hello Tru

Tru: There's a time to end this. not now. Go!

Richard: Fine. Be careful, Jack.

Tru: That was random...what happened?

Jack: nothing, nothing, just rest. I have to talk to Davis

(Jack leaves, as Harry and Davis enter)

Jack: Davis, can I talk?

Davis:yeah, sure.

Harry: Where's Tru?

Jack: In the office, but she's asleep

(Harry notices Jack is nervous, so he goes but still listens)

Davis: What happened?

Jack: I have to leave

Davis: Where? What? Why?

Jack: It was either me or Tru, so I said I would go to Chicago. I have to protect her.

Davis: He must know that you wouldn't leave her, so what did he do?

(Jack falls)

(Harry explains to Tru)

Tru: Davis, what happened? He's not breathing, Davis. Help me!

Davis: Tru, im sorry, but...

Tru: No! (starts to do CPR) Jack? We are going to the hospital (looks around) Now!

(At the hospital)

Nurse: He's fine, but...

Tru: Can I see him?

Nurse: of course but ma'am he can't remember anything...

Tru: what?


	8. Come Back to the Light

Tru: What? okay, thank you

(goes in)

Jack: hi

Tru: hi

JAck: Who are you?

Trui: Tru. We work together

Jack: You're really beautiful. sorry. you look really familiar.

Tru: Thank you. We saw each other everyday, and we only understood each other. (looks away)

Jack: sounds complicated. we must have some history. What did I do? Was it bad?

Tru: It's the past. We need to focus on the future.

Jack: we?

Tru: Yes, now what can I do?

Jack: Tell me everything. all of it.

Tru: well...um (thinks) exuse me for just a minute.

(goes out to Davis)

Tru: Davis, he doesn't remember anything

Davis: I know, the nurse just told me

Tru: well, I need him to. I tried explaining things but I just don't know how

Davis: What do you think he thinks?

Tru: unfortunately I think he thinks we dated or something.

Davis: hmmmmm we can't tell him you know about Fate or anything, but you still want to get close enough for him to remember, so I know this sounds insane, but-

Tru: No way! You want me to pose as his ex? How far would this go? We need at least a plan, If we do this...

Davis: Well he hurt you? (Tru nods) Well, what could he have done to you if you guys were say...engaged?

Tru: what! no, no.

Davis: Come on, Tru! You guys need to stop your dad! Just listen: you guys were engaged and then he cheated on you! What a perfect little scheme.

Tru: No! No! (Looks at Davis) No! (long pause) fine...

(back to Jack's room)

Tru: (mutters) I can't believe I'm doing this...

Jack: hi...um...sorry.

Tru: Tru

Jack: so, are you gonna tell me what I did?

Tru: It's a little painful, but allright

Jack: okay

(Tru explains their "past")

Jack: I'm so sorry. I guess I'm pretty rotten guy, but why would you come now?

Tru: The doctors thought that I would be of some help.

Jack: oh I'm really sorry. There was no excuse for that. I guess it still hurts huh?

Tru: yeah.

Jack: how exactly did we meet?

Tru: work. You applied there and there was...an immediate attraction. We had a lot in common

Davis thinks: _where does she get this? Its almost as if its...no...real?_

Tru: We always talked and always hung out. You finally asked me out and I guess it just grew from there. (shakes head) excuse me. (walks away)

Jack: Tru? Tru? Where am I?


	9. What is this?

Jack: Tru? Tru? Where am I?

Tru: you remember?

Jack: yeah. Your father did something to me.

Tru: Do you remember any of this?

Jack: no, but whatever you did must have triggered something. What did you say?

Tru: oh nothing important. Right now, I will have Davis let a nurse know.

(Tru closes door but not good enough)

Davis: Hi Tru! Might I ask you something?

Tru: yeah but...

Davis: When Jack first came to the morgue looking for a job were you attracted to him?

Tru: oh my god, you heard?

Davis: yeah. were you?

Tru: yeah.

Davis: I knew it! no wonder you were gonna leave right before he came back. You're afraid that all those feelings would come back.

Tru: Davis I-

Davis: Tru, all that guy has ever done, is protect you

Tru: you think I don't know that?

Davis: then why are you so convinces that you have to stay away from him?

Tru: because...yes, I once had feelings for him, but that all changed when we found out about him and then Luc, but now...I'm thinking about how my mother and father, and maybe...its...Fate.

Davis: it is.

Tru: Davis, can you please tell a nurse that his memory is back and then check on him. I'll be right back

(Tru leaves)

Davis: Jack.

Jack: Davis I knew that was you

Davis: how?

Jack: Tru is not exactly a master at closing a door

Davis: damn, if she knew you know...

Jack: You know, I always hoped but never thought it would happen. (laughs)

Davis: what?

Jack: she likes me.

Davis: This just boosts your ego huh? soon you won't be able to move, your head will be too big.

Jack: What can you say? I-(passes out, heart monitor goes crazy)

Nurse: What happened?

Davis: I was talking to him and he passed out

Nurse: was he stressed?

Davis: he was completely relaxed.

Nurse: I think he is fighting the medication

Davis: What medication?

Nurse: Beneoxidyne

Davis: He is deathly allergic to that. who authorized this?

Nurse: a mr. Richard Davies

Davis: You've got to be kidding me. I have to find Tru

Tru: hi Davis...what's the matter?

Davis: Jack (explains)

Tru: Why does my father keep screwing with me? one minute he's gone, the next somehow he's back

Davis: Tru, If he dies, then he won't ask again, you know that, and so does Richard.

Tru: I know, but what do we do?

Davis: Find the antidote. I'll look

Tru: What am I supposed to do? Just watch him die?

Davis: Just stay here. worry like I usually do.

Tru never had felt so useless. She didn't know what to do next. She couldn't bear to watch him die, but what else could she do? Davis never took charge before. This new confidence scared him. He had to help Tru and hopefully finding a cure will...Harry waited patiently as Davis walked down the corridor.

Harry: How is she?

Davis: She was upset at your father did, but I don't know exactly what she feels for Jack.

Harry: Well, before I died, I always wished that she and him would get together. My firend and my sister.

Davis: I think its Fate. Your father and mother got together but even though they knew abou teach other, something tells me that Tru and Jack are a special case.

Harry: how?

Davis: Because she hates him or hated

Harry: You see it too? When they work together, I have never seen her having a better time with him.

Davis: I know, I know, but that still doesn't prove anything except for what happened earlier.

Harry: what?

Davis: Well, Jack couldn't remember anything, but Tru needed him to, so she sorta posed as his ex.

Harry: What!

Davis: we came up with a whole alias for her, but as she talked more with him, the conversation sounded more and more personal.

Harry: My god. you should go...find a cure. If you need my help, call me. I'll be with Tru.

(Davis Leaves)

Harry: Hi Tru!

Tru: Hey Harry! What's up?

Harry: nothing, Davis told me about your little charade for Jack. What happened?

Tru: What do you mean?

Harry: Was what you said to him somewhat true?

Tru: yes but that was before we knew he was Death.

Harry: And now? You guys are working together, and having some fun. What do you think now?

Tru: (long pause) the same


	10. A New Hope

(Harry Leaves)

Harry calls Davis: hey! have you found anything?

Davis: Im still looking, but you never know what I'll have to do. I'm afraid that I'll have to ask your father.

Harry: lets hope we don't have to resort to that. I talked to Tru, and Davis it was pretty clear that she definitely has feelings for Jack.

Davis: I know. wait! I'll call you back, bye!

(call ends)

------------------------

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

_Hi this is Tru. I'm not here at the moment so please leave a message after the beep. _(beep)

Richard: Tru? I have a proposition for you. I have Jack's cure so why don't you call me back so we can chat, okay, bye.

(Tru calls Davis)

Davis: City Morgue. I'm not here, please leave a message.

Tru: Oh , that reminds me I'll check mine.

(listens to Richard's message)

(Dials Richard)

Richard: So you got my message

Tru: so you have a solution?

Richard: yes, not for you to get this, there is something I need in return.

Tru: You always were a selfish person. you want me to stop?

Richard: yes, but we all know you won't so I want you to stay away from Jack forever. Think about that and then call me back.

(Hangs up)

Tru: I just don't understand why I can't be near him. Is it because he quit?

Davis: I think he's afraid of you and Jack to continue the line of Life

Tru: What? What do you mean?

Davis: Tru, you heard what I said. He's afraid that you'll have Jack's baby and that baby would have your power. He wants to destroy Life forever.

Tru: (hushed voice) what?

Davis: But you already knew that didn't you? Its Fate, Tru.

Tru: So , by not seeing Jack, I mess up Fate?

Davis: Yes, but you're not considering this are you?

Tru: you see, Davis, my job is to preserve Fate, not mess it up

Davis: Tru I don't think its wise for you to consid-wait what? (chuckles)

Tru: My father doesn't control my life anymore. Here's the plan; You go to him and tell him that I amd on a plane to Chicago, so then he'll of course check, but I would have bought a oneway ticket to Chicago and then he would give you the cure.

Davis: okay, I'll hopefully be back.

--------------------------------------------------

Richard: hello

Davis: Tru sent me. She's on a plane to Chicago. Do you have the antidote?

Richard: yes, but wait one minute. (long pause) mutters: oneway to Chicago? okay thanks. her hate for him must run deeper than I expected. Here you go.

(Davis leaves)

----------------------------------------------------

(Back at the hospital)

Tru: Please, Jack hold on a little longer-

(cuts back to waiting room)

Davis: Tru! I got it!

Tru: yes! hurry go tell a nurse

Davis: Already did.

Nurse: okay, pleases excuse me.

(Davis and Tru leave)

(cuts back to Tru and dying Jack)

Tru: Pleases, Jack, hold on a little longer, for me, please, I...(long pause) love you.


	11. A Fairy Tale Ending

( 3 Hours Later)

Davis wakes Tru, who was asleep on the couch.

Tru: oh hi Davis.

Davis: hey, do you want to go see him?

Tru: yeah, is he awake? (Davis nods) and he's perfectly fine?

Davis: yes

(Tru enters room)

Jack: hi

Tru: hey.(long pause) how are you feeling?

Jack: better, much better. So Davis caught me up on this whole crazy day. I guess today wasn't a good day for my memory, huh?

Tru: (chuckles) You have no idea how many times I have been in this room

Jack: Davis only gave me the cliff notes version, can you tell me everything?

Tru: (long discussion)

Jack: I had a dream and for us who knows if it was a dream or not, but I was dying and you sat there and you were talking to me ,well crying mostly. Then-

Tru: Yeah that actually happened

Jack: even what you said

Tru: yeas...(looks at Jack and he smiles) I do.

Jack: You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that

Tru: Why?

Jack: because I have had that same feeling since we met.

(Tru and JacK smile, and she leans down to kiss him)

Possible sequel...I think so...


End file.
